


【茸老板】过年

by suddaye



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddaye/pseuds/suddaye





	【茸老板】过年

乔鲁诺回来的时候迪亚波罗不在大厅，他去房间里看了他一眼，发现他已经早早地爬上床睡了。  
乔鲁诺拜年累得够呛，迪亚波罗不爱见人，更不愿意去见他的那些亲戚，乔鲁诺也就没有逼他跟着去。但是回来看到迪亚波罗一身轻松，在家里睡得这么香甜，他心里微妙地不爽起来。  
他悄悄翻上床，把被子拉开，迪亚波罗小幅度地偏了偏脑袋，他脸颊红润，双唇微微开着，身体睡得暖烘烘的，透过睡袍能摸到他皮肤的热度。  
乔鲁诺解开他腰间的带子，有些惊讶地发现他内裤鼓着，一摸后面果然已经湿了，两根手指探进去轻轻抽插了几下，迪亚波罗皱着眉呻吟了一声，后穴比他本人率先知悉了乔鲁诺的到来，食髓知味地裹着手指吮吸起来，指尖插进更深的地方，迪亚波罗本能地随着情欲分开了腿，内裤边缘勒着紧实的臀肉，乔鲁诺揉捏着他的屁股和裹成一团的性器，插在穴内的手不断进行着指奸。  
迪亚波罗没有醒来，他只是忠实地跟随欲望发出轻声的低吟，被微微抬高双腿脱下了内裤。乔鲁诺把濡湿了小块的内裤扔下床，解下西装外套和裤子，用已经勃起的性器蹭着迪亚波罗的后穴，不时顶一下会阴那块软软的凹陷。  
迪亚波罗好像要醒了，乔鲁诺停下了动作，静静看着他把手放在胸前开始揉捏，然后过于白皙的手指缓缓向下，滑过小腹，掠过自己的性器，摸索着摸上了乔鲁诺的，他仍然沉浸于梦中，他无意识地握着那根硬挺的东西，抬起下身主动地蹭了上去。  
乔鲁诺轻轻喘了喘，随着迪亚波罗的动作俯下身体，他似乎在梦中把自己当成了一根按摩棒，晃动着屁股要把自己的阴茎往他饥渴的小穴里塞。  
他这种骚浪的样子乔鲁诺还是第一次见。  
迪亚波罗终于含住了性器的前端，后穴贪婪地吞吃着，他仰起头张开嘴巴喘息，不得要领地前后摆动着腰，梦境和现实似乎总让人烦恼，他恍惚间觉得自己已经被插到了最深处，而身体的知觉却告诉他欲望绝对不仅仅只有这些。  
他像陷入梦魇般挣扎，无论怎么晃动身体都得不到他想要的极致快感。  
乔鲁诺看着他这一通的白费功夫，哭笑不得地沉下身体，把卡在入口处只被包裹住前端吞吐的性器捅到了最深处。  
“啊……”迪亚波罗挺起了胸膛，绵绵不绝的顶弄带来涨潮般的快感，他的长发在枕头上铺开，被冲撞得互相摩擦着，他只感觉有硬邦邦的东西在身体里进出，后穴夹得越来越紧。  
乔鲁诺太熟悉他的敏感带在哪里了，他看迪亚波罗醒不过来，只能无助地被自己顶弄出沙哑的呻吟，一片混乱的性事中他还睡在梦里，不知道发生了什么，他便坏心地往他敏感带那里戳，迪亚波罗叫了出来，开始推拒起身上压着的人，乔鲁诺钳住他的手按在枕头两边，一下一下猛烈地操弄着他，带着沉重的力道狠狠碾过他体内的软肉。  
迪亚波罗猛然惊醒，回笼的意识率先接收到的是铺天盖地的快感，像潮水般快要将他淹没，狂风暴雨裹狭的巨浪无情地鞭挞着他，他体内咆哮着的快感炸开，迪亚波罗挥出的手被乔鲁诺握住，他压着他，动作不停，粗喘着说，“是我。”  
迪亚波罗还是想打他，乔鲁诺趁机又把他顶出一声尖叫，他扣着他的手指把他压回床上，腰间不断耸动，迪亚波罗骂人的话被撞成破碎的只字片语。  
乔鲁诺双手钳制着他，迪亚波罗的双腿便没有了受力，不一会儿就酸软了，他难耐地踢了乔鲁诺一脚，抱着他的背，把腿圈上了他的后腰搭着，“轻点。”他烦躁地说。  
绵密的快感在一次次的顶弄抽插中逐渐堆积，迪亚波罗咬着下唇忍耐着那些他不愿意听到的声音，乔鲁诺摸着他挺立的乳头揉捏，快而重的撞在他又湿又紧的体内，股间都被操得黏黏糊糊，乔鲁诺强硬地顶开了他的唇缝，迪亚波罗闷哼着被他卷住了舌头肆意扫荡，他一点都不喜欢乔鲁诺亲他，可乔鲁诺就是喜欢一边操一边亲，每次都快把他憋死。  
迪亚波罗开始还能腹诽两句，慢慢地意识就飘到九霄云外了，他颤抖着攀上高潮，哆嗦着射在了两人相贴的腹间，乔鲁诺在他体内又抽插了数十下才射了进去。  
迪亚菠萝疲惫地抓了几把头发，暗想还好自己刚才忍住了没有打乔鲁诺，不然他那个麻烦的老爸即使在另一个半球旅游也会马上买机票飞过来掐死他。  
乔鲁诺撑着头看他小差开得差不多了才问，“你刚刚梦到什么了？”  
迪亚波罗猛地噎住，眼神闪躲。  
乔鲁诺若无其事地继续问，“梦里有我么？”  
迪亚波罗闭上眼把被子卷走了。  
“那好吧，你好好睡吧。”乔鲁诺披着外套离开房间。  
迪亚波罗突然翻起来把枕头砸过去，“你把我弄醒又让我睡觉，你有病啊！”  
回答他的是乔鲁诺短促而轻快的笑声。

 

 

女佣把热好的早餐放在桌上就退了下去，乔鲁诺坐在落地窗前晒着太阳看报纸。  
迪亚波罗舀起自己的汤，瞥见牛奶杯下压着的红色信封，“这什么？”  
乔鲁诺头也没抬，“我爸给你的红包。”  
“哦……”迪亚波罗低头吃饭了。

 

 

【END】


End file.
